Cynthia
by Narcissa-Weasly
Summary: Varje år i Biloxi, Mississipi, kommer en gammal kvinna till en liten övervuxen grav, och ber om förlåtelse.
1. En Glömd Grav

**En kort berättelse on Cynthia, Alices lillasyster. ****Inspiration av **_Direwolfy_**s berättelse **_10 things you never knew about Twilight characters_**, första kapitlet. **

**R&R**

**OoOoOoOo**

Den gamla kvinnans ansikte var fårat av ålder och hennes knän värkte när hon knäböjde på den fuktiga marken. Gravstenen framför henne var liten och så överväxt med ogräs att man knappt kunde se vad som stod på den.

…_ice…arry…B…ndon… 1901-19… _

Cynthia behövde inte se de suddiga bokstäverna, hon visste allt för väl vad som stod där. Varje år kom hon hit, åttiotvå gånger hade hon varigt här hittills. Samma dag varje år. Tårar strömmade ner för hennes kinder när hon försiktigt strök med handen över den skrovliga graniten.

Hon mindes hur det hade varigt när de var små, de hade varigt oskiljaktiga. Hon hade struntat i att mamma sa åt henne att hålla sig borta från sin syster, att de andra barnen hade tittat konstigt på dem. För Alice var inte ovanlig eller farlig, hon var unik, världens bästa storasyster. Cynthia blev alltid ompysslad av Alice. Alice tröttnade aldrig på att kamma hennes långa hår, eller med stor omsorg välja ut vackra klänningar åt henne.

Men sen hände det, Cynthia fick bo hos kusinerna i staden under några sommarveckor. Veronica och Maria var roliga att leka med. De berättade många spännande och roliga historior. Och allt de sa var sant! Sen började de berätta om Alice. Cynthia hade trott på dem. Såklart hon hade, de ljög aldrig!

"_Missfoster"_, det var det hon sa till Alice när hon kom hem. Hon hade sett sin älskade syster rycka till, som av ett slag och hur hennes ögon fylldes av smärta. Nästa dag vägrade Cynthia gå upp ur sängen. Vägrade säga adjö till missfostret.

Alice kom aldrig tillbaka, när Cynthia frågade sa de bara att hon var _borta _och att Cynthia inte behövde oroa sig om det nu. Hon skrek åt dem, krävde att få komma till Alice. Få be henne om förlåtelse, säga åt henne att hon var världens bästa syster, att hon _inte_ var ett missfoster. Flera år senare fick hon reda på sanningen. Vart de hade skickat Alice, att Alice nu var död, att hon skulle gå vidare och glömma Alice. Men hon skulle aldrig kunna glömma sin systers sårade blick, och avskedet som aldrig blivigt av. Att hennes mörkerrädda syster hade fått sitta instängd, ensam, i det kalla mörkret. Hon kunde inte glömma sitt förräderi.

"Förlåt", viskade hon lågt. "Förlåt Alice. Snälla förlåt mig."

Men det var för sent. Tystnaden brusade i hennes öron.

Alice var borta för alltid.


	2. Mentalsjukhuset

**Det här är egentligen en helt annan historia än den om Cynthia, men de två passade ändå ihop, så det här blir som "kapitel 2", eller egentligen en bakgrunds historia. Läs berättelsen så förstår ni vad jag menar.**

**Ett litet fel i första kapitlet, hennes namn är Mary Alice, inte Alice Mary.**

**OoOoOoOo**

Mannen tittade långsamt upp från sitt skrivbord, hans ögon var trötta och hållningen ihopsjunken. Han var egentligen ganska ung, men att jobba på ett dårhus tog snabbt krafterna från en, och han viste inte hur länge till han skulle orka.

"Vad är det John", frågade han den storväxte mannen som stod i dörröppningen.

"En ny patient", Johns röst var dyster.

Ingen av dem uppskattade att låsa in människor, människor som oftast inte var galna utan bara annorlunda, men både han och John behövde pengarna. Hur som helst blev alla som satt instängda här förr eller senare galna, så det var självuppfyllande. Snart hördes höga röster från korridoren utanför.

"Jag vill inte bo här. Snälla, kan jag inte få komma hem. Jag ska inte se något mer, jag lovar! Snälla mamma! Jag lovar!"

En ung kvinnas röst noterade han, alldeles för ung för ett ställe som det här. En äldre kvinnlig röst fräste åt henne att hålla tyst. John flyttade sig från dörren till ett av de bortre hörnen i rummet. Några sekunder senare öppnades dörren och en ung flicka snubblade in. Hon var liten och nätt, med en lång, svart fläta hängande som ett rep över ryggen. Så ung! Hon kunde knappast vara över femton år, förmodligen mycket yngre, hon hade kanske inte ens kommigt in i tonåren. Men hennes öde var klart beseglat, han rätade på ryggen och slog upp boken framför sig.

"Namn?"

"Mary Alice Brandon", svarade den äldre kvinnan, mamman, som kommigt in i rummet efter flickan med känslokall röst.

"Ålder och födelsedag?"

"Hon är tretton år och född den femte juni nittonhundraett", kvinnans röst saknade fortfarande allt som kunde liknas vid känslor.

Han antecknade snabbt informationen om flickan samtidigt som han försökte dölja sin avsky från kvinnan. Även om hennes dotter var galen så borde barnet ha skickats till ett lämpligare ställe.

"För hur länge vill Ni betala för hennes vistelse här?"

"Livstid, och jag försäkrar er att ni kommer få gott om pengar för att ta hand om henne", sa kvinnan med ett strävt leende.

"Hur mycket?"

Utan ett ord tog kvinnan fram en bunt med sedlar och la ner dem med en smäll på bordet, det var som hon hade sagt, en väl tilltagen summa.

"Mamma snälla?", flickans röst var ett klagande skrik. "Gör inte det här, snälla du!"

"Var tyst, unge. Jag orkar inte höra på dina klagomål", fräste kvinnan. "Du är inte min dotter. Min äldsta dotter, Mary är död."

Flickan bröt ihop i snyftningar och sjönk ner i en hög på golvet. Hennes ena hand sträcktes vädjande up mot modern. När modern vände ryggen mot flickan, äcklad, sjönk handen sakta ner mot golvet igen.

"Är det någon mer information ni behöver?"

När han skakade på sitt huvud vände kvinnan sig om och gick ut. Utan att kasta en blick på sin dotter.

"Förlåt…förlåt mamma…snälla mamma. Måste säga hejdå… hejdå Cyn-"

Flickan yrade och det var nästintill omöjligt att höra vad hon sa mellan gråtattackerna. Han suckade tungt. Han tyckte synd om flickan, snart skulle hon förstå att det inte tjänade något till att gråta. Hon skulle vara fast här för alltid. Men det skulle inte han. Inte längre. Den här flickan hade blivigt droppen som fick bägaren att rinna över. Han orkade inte se fler brutna människor.

"John kan du ta hand om flickan, kapa hennes hår, ge henne en cell. Jag orkar inte mer."

John nickade förstående innan han drog upp flickan på fötter och försvann ut genom dörren. Det sista som hördes var flickans ljusa röst.

"Förlåt, förlåt", snyftade hon. "Jag ska bli normal. Förlåter du mig om jag blir normal Cynthia?"


	3. Två Olika Öden

Mary stod och tittade på de två gravarna. Den ena tillhörde hennes mor. Den andra tillhörd hennes moster. Mary hade inte förstått varför hennes mor hade insisterat på att begravas här. Varför inte med sin make? Eller sina föräldrar? Nej, Cynthia ville bli begravd bredvid sin syster.

De två gravstenarna var så olika, berättade så olika livsöden. Cynthias var knappt två månader gammal. Den vita stenen var välputsad. Gravlyktan brann med ett fladdrande sken bredvid de nyligen planterade blommorna. Den andra stenen var liten, grå och sliten av tiden. _Mor varför berättade du aldrig? Du försvann hit varje år, men det är först när jag läste ditt testamente som jag fick reda på det. Varför mor? _Mary svalde en klump i halsen. Hon kände sig förvirrad. Hennes mor hade alltid varigt den fasta punkten i en virvlande värld, nu var hon borta. Och hon hade inte varigt den bekymmerslösa kvinna alla trodde hon var. Hur kunde hon gömma sin syster för alla. _Varför gömde hon det för sin egen dotter?_

En liten hand drog i Marys ärm.

"Mormor kan vi gå nu? Jag är hungrig och vi har redan sagt hejdå till gammelmormor."

"Alice jag har inte sagt hejdå färdigt. Låt mig få en stund för mig själv." Klumpen i halsen ville inte försvinna.

Fyraåringen såg bekymrat på sin mormor. "Mormor, gråter du?"

"Ja, mitt barn, det gör jag. Kan jag få säga hejdå nu?"

Alice nickade tveksamt, inte riktigt säker på om hon skulle lämna sin mormor ensam, men hon viste att mormor ville vara ifred. När hon fattat beslutet fick hon syn på något som skimrade till. Kanske en pärla? Hon beslöt att undersöka det.

Mary betraktade barnet som nyfiket skuttade in i skogen, vad som fångat hennes intresse den här gången visste hon inte. Barnets tunna lilla kropp och den tjocka svarta flätan som dinglade efter fick henne att tänka på ett foto. Fotot hade varigt Cynthias och det hade föreställt en femårig flicka och hennes föräldrar. Efter som det var Cynthias föräldrar hade Mary alltid antagit att flickan var Cynthia. Men när hon tänkte på det var det något med den där bilden som inte riktigt var rätt. Flickan liknade Cynthia, men det var inte hon. Det måste ha varigt Mary Alice. Den mystiska Mary Alice Brandon. Och denna Mary Alice var en kopia av hennes systers barnbarnsbarn, Alice.

Ledtrådarna hade funnits överallt omkring henne när hon växte upp, Mary kände sig dum som inte förstått. Även hon var döpt efter denna okända moster. Tårarna steg i ögonen.

_Varför mor? Varför? Vad var det som hände, som gjorde att du gömde undan din egen syster? Var det avund? Hat? Sorg? Skam? Vem var din syster? Vad hände med henne? Allt jag vet om henne är ett namn och ett datum. Hon dog så ung. Varför dog du mor? Jag vet att jag själv är gammal, men jag behöver dig fortfarande. Jag hoppas att du har det bra i himmelen. Att du är med din syster och att ni är lyckliga. Adjö mor._

Mary strök över stenen i en avskeds gest. Vissa frågor skulle hon aldrig få svar på. Det visste hon.

"Alice kom nu, vi ska gå." Hennes röst var lätt skakig, men hon lyckades samla ihop sig själv innan Alice kom inom synhåll.

"Vet du vad mormor? Vet du vad?" Undrade fyraåringen glatt, ovetande om sin mormors bekymmer.

"Nej Alice jag vet inte. Kan du berätta?" Mary log mot sitt barnbarn, så oskyldig, så lycklig.

"Jag träffade en älva. En magisk liten älva som hette Alice, samma namn som mig, konstigt va?" Mary hummade instämmande och Alice fortsatte. "Hon var jätte glad över att få se mig. Hon är jätte snäll. Hon hade en jättesöt klänning och hon hade med sig älvprinsen. Och hon glittrar, precis som Tingeling!"

"Vad roligt för dig hjärtat." Mary log överseende medans Alice fortsatte berätta om sitt magiska möte. Hennes dotterdotter hade sannerligen livlig fantasi.


End file.
